teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Genes, Part 2
"Good Genes", Part Two is a the one hundred and third episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on April 8, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Karai *Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Leatherhead (Greg Carey) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Foot Clan **Short Karai aide **Tall Karai aide **Foot Mystics ***Earth Mystic ***Wind Mystic ***Metal Mystic ***Fire Mystic ***Water Mystic **Foot Ninjas **Shrednauts **Foot Tech Ninjas **Foot Elite Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leonardo: A wise man once said: I've got a bad feeling about this. And right now, I know how he feels. Believe it or not, that's my brother Donatello. And right now, he's sick. Really sick. He was scratched by one of Bishop's outbreak mutants, and now he has become a savage, mindless monster. Had it been any of us, we would have looked at Don to save the day. But even with Leatherhead's help, we're no closer to finding a cure. With no other options, we tracked down the one man who might have a cure: the man responsible for the outbreak in the first place: Agent Bishop. Bishop agreed to cure Don, but for a price. Infiltrating Foot central? It's an impossible mission. But what can we do? Our brother is sick. And there's nothing we won't do to save him. Even if it means... making a deal with the devil. ---- Plot synopsis ---- Open as Bishop talks to the shadowy informant from inside his secret communications room. Bishop informs the entity that he has brought in a special team to acquire the talisman it seeks. Meanwhile in the local laboratory, Leatherhead and Master Splinter demand that Stockman show them the cure for Don's mutation. Baxter laughs and informs the mutants that Bishop was lying to them and that there is no cure! Back in New York City, April and Casey pull the new Battle Shell up to a power station. Jones is disguised as a janitor and he infiltrates the building while April monitors the computers from inside the vehicle. It's up to Casey to install a virus on the station's computers to temporarily create a power outage that will allow the TMNT to break into Foot headquarters via its garbage-disposal chutes. Mike, Raph and Leo sneak inside the building - but the virus doesn't work and our heroes are at risk of being burned alive by the furnaces! At the last moment, Casey smashes the power station's computers with a monitor, causing a blackout throughout New York City. The brief power outage takes down the Foot defense systems long enough for the Turtles to gain entrance. Upstairs, Karai orders her men to investigate - and then she senses that Leonardo is inside the building! As Karai ponders what her enemies are up to, the Foot Mystics observe Leo and Mike via their magic pool. Cut to Bishop’s headquarters where an enraged Leatherhead prepares to smash Baxter Stockman. Master Splinter calms the angry crocodile, explaining that Stockman's demise will not help Donatello. Back at the Foot HQ, Raphael has found the storage room for the gigantic Foot Mechs while Leo and Mike arrive at the Mystics' Chamber. Leonardo and Michelangelo make their way past the statues of the Foot Mystics and enter the elevator. On the next floor, our heroes find the relic and snatch it from its podium. Karai enters the room and demands the return of her talisman. Meanwhile, Raphael has set explosive charges on the Foot Mechs and blows the 'bots to smithereens. Leo and Mike try to escape, but Karai calls in the Elite Guard. Leo tries to hold them off and orders Mikey to flee - just as Raph arrives in one of the Foot Mechs and opens fire! The Elite turn their attention to the Mech and quickly destroy it while Karai calls in more reinforcements. Soon enough, Raph, Mike and Leo are surrounded by dozens of Foot ninjas! Leonardo calls Casey on his intercom and tells his friend that they need an exit on the east wall - pronto! Outside, April and Casey are piloting the Turtle Copter, which swoops in and launches a barrage of missiles at Foot headquarters, blasting a mammoth hole into the wall! Cut back to Bishop’s headquarters where we see the cockroach monster de-mutating. With that, Bishop orders the vaccine to be spread over New York City and also to be administered to Don - if the other Turtles hold up their end of the bargain. Inside Foot HQ, debris and smoke fill the room. The Turtles make their break for it. Karai calls out Leonardo, and he turns - but Mikey reminds him that they've got to go. The mutant ninjas leap onto a rope ladder and climb aboard the Turtle Copter. Karai falls to her knees and screams in anguish as the Turtles escape with the relic. Planes spread a mist of vaccine over the city. All of the mutant monsters begin to de-mutate. The Turtles land at Area 51 and hand the relic to Bishop. With that, alarms sound and the agent informs our heroes that the building will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. The guys pump the vaccine into Don's cage and the brainy turtle emerges in a cloud of mist, weakened - but cured! With little time to escape, the team climbs aboard the Turtle Copter and make their getaway just as the base erupts into a ball of fire. Cut to Bishop’s new base, in an undisclosed location. Stockman begins a laser analysis based on specs given to him by the mysterious informant. However, once the lasers are activated, the relic instantly sparks and turns to dust! Bishop realizes that the whole thing has been an elaborate set-up. The mysterious figure laughingly tells the agent that it has been a pleasure working with him and cuts the connection. Back at Foot headquarters we learn that the entity that had been dealing with Bishop was one of the Foot Mystics in disguise. The arcane beings assume their true forms and we discover that the relic was the key to Karai’s power over them. Now that the talisman has been destroyed, they are free to resurrect the one true Shredder! Quotes *'Donatello:' (Emerges from a cloud of mist, cured) Hey guys, whats up? (collapses into Leatherhead's arms) * Leatherhead: I have you, my friend. * _ * Mikey: ' We're going in through the furnace, isn't that gonna be hot???? * Casey: Alright, you stupid computers, we're doing this old school, (picks up a computer) GOONGALA!!! (throws computer) * '''Mikey: ' OH *'''Leo: Crud * _ * Splinter: Welcome back, my son *'Donatello:' I hope you guys didn't go through too much trouble for me * (silence) * 'Mikey: ' Nah Miscellanea * Donatello finally gets turned back to normal at the end of this episode. * This is the first time a Shredder other than Ch'rell or Karai is mentioned. * This episode marks the end of the Outbreak. Gallery * Good Genes, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E25 Good Genes Part 2 TMNT.png|Leo & Mikey vs Karai External link *"Good Genes, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes